


every sigh, every heartache

by MistressEast



Series: After Hours at Leblanc [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Butt Plugs, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, as in they're both bossy and they're both whipped, getting dangerously close to co-dependency there boys, implied bottom!Goro, implied top!Akira, references to previous sexual acts, versatile dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: “If the thought of me, in Osaka, with a plug in my ass is a punishment to you, that’s your problem. I was just stating a fact.”A slow, dark heat starts seeping into Akira’s gut as his mind conjures the image. It’s a sight he’s familiar with, so it doesn’t take much effort. “What’s the plan, then?” he asks, letting the heat color his voice. “Are you going to go to bed with it in?”“Well, since you’re on the line anyway—” Akira hears soft rustling, like the movement of a body against sheets. “Why don’t you go ahead and tell me what you’d like me to do?”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: After Hours at Leblanc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714768
Comments: 18
Kudos: 403





	every sigh, every heartache

**Author's Note:**

> man i must be really stressed bc i'm just pounding out these smut pieces lmao. this one is a bit shorter but i hope it's still fun and sexy~
> 
> again, this takes place in the same au as the other parts but all you need to know is that there are no personas but a version of canon still played out. Goro is a university student and Akira is training to take over LeBlanc and he lives in the attic space, which has been converted into a studio apartment.
> 
> i'm having a good time exploring these kinks so i hope you enjoy!

Akira stows the last of the cleaning supplies under the sink and leaves the kitchen, flipping the lights on his way out.

The café is dark and quiet, except for his heavy footsteps as he mounts the stairs. It’s not like the day was more rigorous than usual, but Akira can’t deny the weight settled in his bones. He suspects that doesn’t have much to do with work, though.

Fortunately, his phone buzzes with a call just as he’s slipping his shoes off in the entryway of his small apartment, and he hurries to answer it.

“Sometimes I think you’re psychic.”

Goro huffs out a laugh over the line. “Hello to you too.”

The sound of his boyfriend’s voice eases the fatigue in Akira’s limbs like even the best coffee never can. “I just closed up.”

“Yes, I figured. I don’t need to be psychic to read the time.”

“How are you?” Akira asks, padding across the room to settle on the edge of his bed.

“Fine,” Goro sighs. “The first session was boring, predictably. And I got to my hotel without any trouble.”

“It was nice of the department to put you all up in such a nice place.”

“It’s the _least_ they can do after neglecting to inform us we needed to attend these trainings in a timely manner.” Akira can hear the disgust in Goro’s words and he smiles. “I can’t believe I’m missing class for this.”

“It’s only two days. Your teachers understand, right?”

“Of course. They’d never dare to reprimand me anyway. I am the Detective Prince, after all.” Akira can just picture Goro rolling his eyes.

“Are you tired?” Akira asks. “We don’t have to talk long.”

“I’m fine. The flight was short and the session wasn’t taxing. Besides—” Goro’s voice dips down. “You miss me, right?”

Akira’s heart flutters. “I can manage without you for one night.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Then you already know the answer.”

“Of course I do. But I want to hear you say it.”

Swallowing, Akira presses the phone tighter against his ear. “I miss you, Goro.”

Goro laughs, light and airy. “Go on.”

“It’s weird not having you here,” Akira continues, feeling warmth flood his cheeks. “On Wednesdays, you don’t have late classes, so you always come before closing. And I make you a cup of coffee and you sit at the bar until it’s time to go upstairs. I missed having you there, telling me about your day. Or reading. Or just watching me. I thought about it all evening.”

Across the line, Goro hums. “I thought about it too.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Akira.”

Akira barks out a laugh. “Pretty pathetic that it’s only been a day and we’re already like this.”

“That’s how it’s always been for us, though, hasn’t it?” Goro asks. “Intense.”

For a beat, Akira just stares down at the floor between his feet, brain churning. “Yeah.”

“But I’m not dependent on you.”

“I know that.”

“And it’s normal, isn’t it?” Goro sounds a little subdued. “For couples to miss each other?”

“I think so,” Akira rasps. Though this feels less like how a partner misses a partner and more like how a drowning man misses a liferaft. Like if he loses focus, the waves will drag him under. “We’re totally normal and I miss you a normal amount.”

“Me too.”

Silence falls over the line and Akira closes his eyes to pick out the muffled sounds of Goro’s breathing coming through the speaker.

“I’m wearing a plug.”

Electricity zips up Akira’s spine and his eyes fly open. “What?”

“I brought one of our plugs and put it in after the session,” Goro says nonchalantly.

“Why?”

“Am I not allowed to have fun without you?”

Akira’s heart worms into his throat and he swallows it back down. “If you were really planning to have fun without me,” he starts lowly, “you wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Hm. That’s quite an accusation.” Akira can hear the smile spreading across Goro’s face. “Unfounded, of course. Even if you know, what can you do? You’re all the way in Tokyo.”

“So this is some sort of punishment?”

“If the thought of me, in Osaka, with a plug in my ass is a punishment to you, that’s your problem. I was just stating a fact.”

A slow, dark heat starts seeping into Akira’s gut as his mind conjures the image. It’s a sight he’s familiar with, so it doesn’t take much effort. “What’s the plan, then?” he asks, letting the heat color his voice. “Are you going to go to bed with it in?”

“Well, since you’re on the line anyway—” Akira hears soft rustling, like the movement of a body against sheets. “Why don’t you go ahead and tell me what you’d like me to do?”

Akira clenches his free fist. “That’s what you really wanted all along.”

“Enough with the baseless accusations. I’ll hang up.”

“You won’t.” Akira leans over and retrieves his earbuds from his bedside table, popping them in his ears and plugging them into the phone without missing a beat. “You want this.”

“That’s irrelevant. You’re upstairs, right?”

“I am.”

“On the bed?”

“Sitting on the edge. Where are you?”

“I’m propped up on the pillows.”

“Wearing?”

“Well, I had to undress to put the plug in. It’s only polite.”

Akira’s mouth goes dry. “You’re shameless.”

“Being naked in my own hotel room is shameless now? You’re such a prude.”

“You’re the one who called this prude because you couldn’t get off.”

“I _never_ said—”

“You’ve been thinking about me all night, haven’t you?” Akira spreads his legs, blood rushing south. “You’re so addicted to me you can’t go a single night without _this_.”

“Whatever you want to tell youself,” Goro fires back, but Akira can pick out the underlying breathiness.

“Did you think about me while you worked the plug into your ass?”

“If you absolutely must know—I did.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking—” Goro swallows audibly. “About the last time you plugged me up.”

Akira rubs a hand over the bulge in his crotch to alleviate some of the discomfort. “You mean the time I left you tied up and full while I finished my paperwork?”

Goro lets out a shaky breath. “Yes.”

“If I remember correctly, you came all over yourself before I was done.”

“Mm. You still fucked me anyway.”

“Of course. I couldn’t let you have all the fun.” Akira leans back, propping one arm behind himself, and kneads at his hardening cock through his jeans. “Did you come earlier? While you were putting it in?”

“No.”

“That’s surprising. You’re usually so sensitive.”

“Maybe that’s just what you think.”

“Oh, I see,” Akira chuckles. “All of that screaming and clawing when I fuck you is just theatrics, then?”

“Well—” Goro huffs. “Maybe not all of it.”

“How much?”

“That’s a secret.”

“Guess I’ll have to step it up, in that case.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Goro purrs.

Akira’s ears perk at the distinct brush of skin on skin. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Not yet. You?”

“Through my jeans.”

Goro hums. “I bet that’s uncomfortable. Go ahead and take yourself out.”

“Yes sir.” Akira hastens to comply, sliding his fly down and freeing his erection. It’s not fully hard yet, but as he wraps his hand around it, it gives an interested twitch and he hisses in a breath, stroking firmly from the base to the tip.

“That’s good,” Goro breathes. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing specific.” Akira swipes his thumb over his cockhead, licking his lips. “Just listening to you boss me around.”

Goro laughs meanly. “Nothing ever changes with you. So meek.”

“I don’t mind being meek. I make up for it after you lose yourself.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Goro sniffs.

“Sure you don’t.”

“Lie back,” Goro orders, clearly done with Akira’s sass. “Do you have headphones in?”

“Yes,” Akira answers, scooting back to lie flat on the bed in the proper direction. “Both hands free, honey.”

“Keep stroking your dick. Imagine that it’s my hand on you.”

Goro gives handjobs like he’s leading Akira around on a leash and it’s always one of the hottest things Akira’s ever experienced, tied with all of the other things Goro does in the bedroom. “Glove or no glove?”

“Don’t you think I’d look silly wearing gloves without anything else?”

“No,” Akira rasps. “I think it’d be really sexy.”

“Then no glove, because you’re being cheeky.”

Akira chuckles low in his chest, working his hand up and down his shaft, picturing Goro’s slim, pale fingers wrapped around the rigid length, his perfectly manicured nails grazing the sensitive flesh. “I’m a bit scared of your bare hands,” he confesses, a little strangled. “After all the scratches I’ve had to disinfect. It’s like owning a cat.”

“That’s rude.”

“But I still love your little talons.”

“Am I a cat or a bird? Decide how you’re going to bully me, please, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

“I embarrass myself in front of you all the time.”

“And it’s always pathetic.”

“You’re the one—” Akira tightens his grip, tipping his head back against the mattress as heat sparks up his spine, “—with a plug in his ass, thinking about this pathetic embarrassment.”

Goro sucks in a quick breath. “I guess I am. We’re both pathetic embarrassments.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Not—not my cock—” Goro moans softly.

“Your nipples?” Akira guesses, more heat zinging through him at the image.

“ _Hn_ —yes—”

Somehow, Akira feels himself harden even more in his hand. “You always like it when I’m rough with your chest,” he says, bending a leg to brace a foot against the bed as his hips jerk upward.

“I do—but you’re always trying to caress me and shit—”

“You like that too.” Akira speeds up, stroking quickly as Goro’s breathy noises flow into his ears. “Are you imagining it’s me there? With my hands on you?”

“No—I’m imagining you watching me.”

The muscles in Akira’s abdomen clench suddenly and he squeezes the base of his cock as his pulse ratchets up. “Fuck—”

“If you were here,” Goro continues, voice gliding through the earbuds and directly into Akira’s veins like molten honey, “I’d make you sit and watch, for being so rude to me.”

“Oh no,” Akira laments, sweat prickling at his temples. “It’s what I deserve, though.”

“Exactly. Stop stroking yourself and just listen.”

It’s basically torture, but Akira manages to peel his hand off of his cock. It’s so hard and heavy that it curls lazily toward his stomach, and he fists his hands in the duvet to keep himself honest. “Alright.”

“I better not hear you cheating.”

“Of course not, dear.”

“One more crack like that and you won’t be coming tonight.”

Akira represses a smile. Goro is all the way in Osaka but he still thinks he’s got Akira’s balls in a vice. And he’s right. “I’ll be good.”

“You’re never good.”

“I’m only good for you.”

“Ugh,” Goro scoffs.

“Which plug did you bring?” Akira asks.

“The blue one.”

“Mmm.” A personal favorite. “We should look into those vibrating ones you control with an app. For the next time you go on a trip.”

“If—if you like— _ah—_ ”

Akira smiles. “Do you like that idea? You put it in, and then I can make you come from anywhere in the world.”

Goro just breathes out roughly in response.

“Unless my voice is enough for that,” Akira teases.

“I thought you were going to be good,” Goro hisses.

“Sorry.”

“ _Ah—_ do you remember the last time I made you sit still and watch?”

Akira glances over at his desk chair, vividly recalling the time Goro handcuffed him to it before planting himself on Akira’s desk and working himself to orgasm while Akira could only stare, just out of reach. “Yeah,” he croaks, the phantom sensation of hard metal cuffs digging into his wrists while his boyfriend squirmed and gasped in front of him going straight to his dick. “You came on my face and then rode me. I had bruises on my wrists for days.”

“I’m—I’m the one who made you wear a long-sleeved shirt to hide them—” Goro groans. “You wanted to—to parade them around—”

“I did—” Akira swallows. “You should mark me like that more often.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Goro says breathlessly.

“Are you touching your cock yet?”

“No—”

“Come on, Goro—” Akira urges. “Touch yourself—”

“You’re so impatient—”

“I’m remembering watching you stroke your pretty cock right in front of me—” Akira’s hips twitch at the words, and he clutches the duvet tighter. “And you were all—pink and dripping—”

“ _Fuck_ —” Goro lets out a low moan and Akira can almost see him finally wrapping his hand around his length, the way his stomach would tense as his hips lifted off the bed, eyes screwed shut. “I’m—I’m remembering how you were looking at me—you were practically drooling—”

“Uh-huh—I wanted to touch you so much—” Akira bites his lip, tension pooling in his gut. “If you hadn’t cuffed me, I would have grabbed you and bent you over the desk—”

“Yeah? Then what?”

“Then I would have fucked you until you were the one drooling.” Akira’s hips jerk up again and he lets out a strained breath. “Until you couldn’t see straight.”

Goro makes a little hitched noise in his ear and Akira shudders. “If you were here—” he gasps, “—what would you do?”

“Am I allowed to touch you?”

“Oh, I _suppose_.”

Akira squeezes convulsively at the duvet, licking his lips. “First, I’d spread your legs as far as they’ll go—”

There’s some rustling over the line. “I’m pretty flexible.”

“I know,” Akira smiles crookedly. “I want to get a good look at the plug in your ass.” The flared navy base is always so striking against Goro’s fair skin, picking up the hints of blue in the veins on the backs of his thighs.

“ _Hn_ —sorry you didn’t get to put it in.”

“It’s fine. I like thinking about you doing it.” Akira releases one hand from the duvet and brings it up to tangle his fingers in his own hair, tugging sharply to distract himself from the need pulsing through him. “And I’ll get to take it out.”

“Do you?”

“Not yet. First I’ll push it in deeper—as deep as it’ll go—” He hears Goro let out a shuddering breath. “Go ahead and do that,” he orders. “Push it, then twist it.”

“Fuck—” Goro breaks off on a pitchy moan and Akira closes his eyes to conjure the sight of him, legs spread, reaching his hand down to turn the plug inside himself, thigh muscles quivering.

“What does it feel like?” Akira asks. “Talk to me.”

Goro breathes out hard, the sound rasping through Akira’s earbuds. “It’s rigid, and—and slick— _hm_ —and it’s just the right size to—”

“The widest part hits your prostate when you twist it, doesn’t it?”

“Why are you asking if you already know?” Goro snaps.

“I’m picturing how you squirm when I brush that spot,” Akira responds, heedless of Goro’s venom. “You curl your toes in the sheets and if we’re kissing you bite me—”

“You—you keep a spreadsheet or something?”

“Yeah on my laptop, in a folder labeled _Goro’s sex reactions_ —”

“Ugh—” Akira hears a pillowy thump, like Goro just dropped his head back in exasperation. “Stop. You're turning me off.”

“I’m not,” Akira croons. “Pull the plug out a little, then let it sink back in, just like I do.”

“ _Hah_ —” Goro’s breathing hitches, then releases in a long, low whine.

“Good.”

“Don’t—don’t need you to praise me—”

“Stop being difficult and let me make you come.”

Goro literally growls over the phone and Akira feels himself flush from his neck to his crotch and his dick twitches helplessly, laying heavy and neglected on his stomach, drooling precum onto his shirt.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Akira hums. “Do it again—pull it out and then push it back.”

Despite Goro’s frustration, the ragged pattern of his breathing indicates that he’s following Akira’s orders.

“If I was there with you,” Akira continues, staring blankly up at the ceiling as the scenario plays out in his head, “—at this point, I’d pull the plug out and replace it with my cock—”

“ _Ah—!”_

“—I love fucking you after you’ve had a plug in,” Akira coos, tightening his grip on his hair. “You’re so loose and soft, just for me—and you’re always _begging_ for it—”

“I—I do not beg—”

“Not out loud—but you’re desperate, I can tell—” Akira grits his teeth, the sensations of Goro pulsing around him, clawing at his back, and gasping against his mouth ghosting through his taught body. “And I’d fuck you into the mattress so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk right tomorrow—all of your coworkers would know _exactly_ what happened—”

“ _Fuck—_ Akira—”

“Stroke yourself, Goro—” Akira commands, although it’s really more like pleading, “—I want to hear you come—”

“You too—” Goro pants. “You can touch yourself, Akira—”

Letting out a strained groan, Akira scrambles to get his hand around his aching erection, and his hips jerk off the bed at the contact, pleasure shooting through him. He hears Goro echo him over the line and envisions him, spread out on the bed, one hand pumping his cock, the other still angling the plug inside himself. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, stroking his length quickly.

“When—when I get back—” Goro forces out, “—take me somewhere.”

Akira huffs a laugh, rolling his head to the side and twisting his fingers restlessly in his hair as he fucks up into his own hand. “Anywhere.”

“You can choose where—a proper date, got it?”

“Got it.”

“And I’ll wear the plug.”

“ _Hn—!_ ” Akira squeezes his eyes shut, both feet braced on the bed, hips jerking wildly while pressure concentrates in his groin. Heat flashes through him, sending stars popping across his blocked vision.

“Ah—Akira—Akira—” Goro chants, voice strained. He sucks in a gasp, releases it on a high-pitched mewl that spears right into the base of Akira’s spine. “ _Hah—_ I’m—I’m coming—Akira!”

“Come for me, Goro,” Akira chokes, increasing his pace to keep up with the heat spreading inside him. “Come on—come thinking about me—”

“I—” Goro breaks off on a low keen, and if Akira concentrates, he thinks he can hear the creak of bedsprings, like Goro is arching off the mattress as he climaxes.

Akira sucks in a deep breath and tightens his grip, thrusting up as he lets the heat and tension overflow, spilling over his fist. His back bows, shoulders pressing into the bed, ears ringing and head flooding with roaring pleasure.

His muscles are twitching when he finally relaxes back against the mattress, chest heaving, and, across the line, he can hear Goro panting as well. Akira keeps his eyes shut, letting the aftershocks roll through him, focusing on the labored in and out of his boyfriend’s breathing echoing in his ears.

“Were you serious?” he croaks after a moment of shared afterglow.

“About?” Goro responds, voice husky.

“Wearing the plug in public.”

“Akira,” Goro starts, sounding reproachful despite the way he’s slurring slightly. “Am I the type to break a promise?”

Eyes still closed, Akira feels a smile creep across his face. “No, you’re not.”

“Even though you were pretty rude tonight, I’m a man of my word.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow evening.”

“I’m looking forward to _that_ even more.” Not even for sex reasons, necessarily. Now that the tingling is draining from his body, Akira’s itching for his boyfriend, his arms almost tensing with the instinct to reach out and pull him close. But Goro is in Osaka, teasing him over the phone. “I miss you.”

“You said that already,” Goro says, a bit more steadily.

“It’s still true.” Akira sighs and pries his eyes open, blinking despondently at the ceiling. “This was fun but it just made me miss you more.”

“I’d say I’m surprised, but you’re always this maudlin after you come.” Akira hears soft shuffling, probably Goro cleaning himself up. “It’s not even like I’m there every single night anyway,” he mutters. “There’s no reason for us to feel this bereft.”

Akira drags his liquified body into a sitting position, releasing his softening dick and reaching for the tissues on the bedside table. “Maybe it’s the distance,” he suggests, wiping off his hand and dabbing ineffectually at his shirt. “Normally, even if you don’t come over, we’re just a train ride away. Now, if you need me, I can’t get there right away.”

“Right away?” Goro huffs. “You mean if I asked, you’d still get on a plane and come over here.”

“Of course,” Akira replies honestly, swinging his legs off the bed. “Say the word and I’ll be on the first plane out of Tokyo.”

Goro makes a disgusted noise. “Does your devotion know no end?”

“You like it.” Akira discards the tissues and braces his hands on the edge of the mattress. “You like knowing you’ve got me wrapped around your finger.”

“That’s irrelevant,” Goro says bluntly. “You’re a fool.”

“I am,” Akira agrees readily.

Goro sighs. “We’re both fools.”

Akira’s chest swells with affection and he smiles. “I love you, Goro.”

A beat of silence shivers over the line before Akira hears Goro breathe in slowly.

“I love you too.”

Swallowing down the overwhelming warmth threatening to consume him, Akira unwillingly checks the time on his phone. “I should go. You have an early day tomorrow.”

“I do.” Goro groans. “I still have to take this thing out of me.”

A flicker of heat licks through Akira at the thought. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“There will be no more fun,” Goro asserts grumpily. “I’m tired now.”

Akira chuckles. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the airport.”

“Okay. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Goodnight, Goro.”

“Goodnight, Akira.”

When neither of them hang up for a moment, Akira hears Goro snort as a laugh bubbles out of his own mouth.

“This is truly sad,” Goro bemoans. “I’m going now.” And he cuts the call.

The silence hums in Akira’s head.

He releases a slow, deliberate breath through his nose and lies back, throwing an arm over his eyes. It is weird not having Goro nearby. Like he said, even when they’re not together, Akira usually knows he can get to Goro quickly. The last time he didn’t have instant access to Goro was after the yacht incident, and that was….

Akira shakes his head under his arm to banish the thoughts. Clinginess isn’t a good look. And this is nothing like that time. Goro will be back tomorrow. Akira knows this. He’s not just drifting in the uncertain desperation of not knowing whether Goro is dead or alive, frantically scouring the web with Futaba for any mention of a body washing up on the shore—

His phone buzzes, ripping Akira out of his spiraling memories, and he gropes for it, removing his arm to check the screen and swallowing the lump in his throat.

_Think hard about where to take me on our date. You know I won’t settle for a half-assed plan._

The text is accompanied by an image, and when Akira expands it, his heart leaps. It’s a selfie, clearly taken lying on his side in bed, of Goro gazing intently at the camera, brown eyes lightened to honey gold by the yellowish lamplight behind him, and holding a length of flannel fabric over the bottom half of his face. Akira instantly recognizes the fabric as one of his own shirts and for a moment he can hardly breathe.

When he gathers his wits, Akira presses the phone to his chest, grinning madly. Being clingy isn’t good, but at least they’re both equally embarrassing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think i missed a tag, lmk!
> 
> and if you want to ask me something, please visit my [tumblr](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressEast). i don't respond to comments here on ao3, even though i do read and cherish every one! thank you!


End file.
